Mirrors
by Maltadaliel
Summary: (Cntd) After healing at the houses, times of change have come to Middle Earth. Will Eowyn and Faramir change with it? Read/Review if you like, please.
1. The Houses Eowyn

Chapter 1- The Houses (Eowyn)  
  
I watched day dawn on Minas Tirith, and as the rays lingered on the white stonewalls of the city, they appeared to be unwanted. Death and depression had ruled since the battle of Pelennor Fields, and joy and hope had left with the men who had left for the new battle. All thoughts in Gondor now focused on the hope that now seemed to remain only with the Rangers. They had left four days ago, and yet there was still no word.  
  
Realizing I had once again lost myself looking West, I turned away from the window. He had been gone for days, and he was still fresh in my memory. No, I had decided I didn't love him long ago. I had loved the idea of Aragorn. He was of noble blood, just like I was, but unlike any other man I had even known. His dark hair and brooding eyes were the complete opposite of what I had been surrounded by in Rohan. He was kind to me, and out of this grew my affection for him.  
  
Shaking my head, I stood up from the bench and began to get ready for the day. As I threw my underdress over my head, I remembered when I first came to the Houses of Healing. I had awoken not knowing where I was only remembering vaguely the death of the King of Nazgul. I had finally achieved what I had wanted to all my life, I had succeeded in battle, and yet I was unhappy. He had left, and I had been miserable.  
  
Yet this separation had made me do a lot of thinking. I had come to realize it was the idea of love, not Aragorn that I had loved. I wanted someone in my life that would be bring me glory and valor, and I had found it in him. I had thought nothing of what my heart needed, and because of it I hurt myself in the process.  
  
Due to the fact that my right arm was still in the sling, I had to use my left one to bush my hair. As I watched my long blonde hair fall back to my body, I decided it was time to head out into the world, according to daily ritual, I stopped before the mirror on my way out.  
  
Why had I decided to wear another white dress? Odd, I seem to be wearing quite a bit of these lately. I guess it's because it seems that I seem to feel better whenever I wear white, it does something to lift my spirits. After smoothing some of the wrinkles out of the dress I raised my head to look at the mirror.  
  
As I stood facing myself in the mirror, I suddenly realized how much detail I had taken to dress especially careful for today. My dress looked simple at first, but it required several layers of fabric to be achieved, and I for once hadn't ripped any in the process of putting them on. My hair was in its usual disarray of madness. Neither straight nor curly, yet somewhere in between, it somehow looked manageable. As I slowly pulled my cloak over my head, I shut my door as I headed out to the garden. 


	2. The Houses Faramir

Chap 2- The Houses (Faramir)  
  
Turning over in bed, I groaned as I realized sunlight was warming my face. Day had come and I would have to eventually rise to greet it. No one would be expecting me for several more hours though, so I had the unusual ability of just lying about for a while.  
  
As I stared at the ceiling I began to visualize the changes the last few days had brought to me. My life had changed from mediocre to desperate lows. My father had committed suicide, while trying to take me with him, and my brother had died only months ago during battle.  
  
My relationships had never been perfect, and in truth were pretty screwed up. Never being the son my father wanted, I almost always felt a burden. Instead I turned to books and gained knowledge of the world. When rarely someone entered Gondor from the outside world, I was eager to converse about what was going on outside the lands I grew up in. My father knew this and always regretted how I preferred spending time with strangers than with my own family.  
  
My brother was another story. He knew I was different, and his own odd brotherly way, appreciated who I was. He never bashed me for my reading, but instead made sure I also had the skills necessary to survive in the world. My ability to swordfight, use a bow and arrow, and my ability to survive in battle had come from him making sure I went to my lessons. He had taken care of me when I had needed it. He was the parents I needed in my childhood.  
  
My own father had loved me, as he evidenced in his last dying act. Not wanting to accept the death of another son, he lost it. He took my lifeless body to the tombs and set us both on fire. If it were not for a daring rescue, I would not have survived to live.  
  
Live for what? As I pull my legs over the side of the bed and choose clothes for the day I realize now that the love I finally had is now gone. At the last moment my father finally decided to express his love for me, and it was too late. My brother, who was the one person I could possibly reach out to, would not be returning to the land of the living.  
  
After searching mindlessly through the drawers I finally found a clean tunic at the bottom, and I stood up to face the mirror. After I throw it on over my head I realize how long it has been since I actually looked at myself.  
  
Never being one who took a lot of stock in the way I looked, I remained exactly the same on the outside, despite how much change my life had gone through in the last months. My shaggy dusty blonde hair still fell to my shoulders and my chin would still remind one of a battle between full beard and five o'clock shadow.  
  
After running my hands through my hair a few times I looked presentable enough. I grab my blue coat lying on the chair and head out the door to the garden. 


	3. The Gardens Eowyn

Chapter 3 The Gardens (Eowyn)  
  
It was early in the morning when I finally the reached the gardens. After following the already familiar path of endless hallways, I emerged into the sun. The garden had been my solace for the last several days. I spend all of my time here and in my room. That place can get stuffy after a while, here I feel free, not confined.  
  
When you look at the garden it's easy to see why anyone would feel free here. In a city where stone and great size dominated, it was an escape. Green was everywhere, and every once in a while there would be a flower. There was an ornate stone bench beneath an elaborate and beautiful tree in the corner that overlooked a small pond. When you sat on the bench you could look up and feel as if the tree were only a few feet away from you.  
  
It was at this bench that I spent most of my time. For some reason it brought some peace to my frustrated sense of self. The tree was ages old, and by just looking at its gnarled and twisted trunk you would realize that it had been through many times. While looking down at still water my thoughts drifted to happier times of my childhood, when I would play with my brother and cousin in the fields of Rohan.  
  
My flights of fancy must have gone on for longer than I expected because as I looked into the water I noticed someone else's reflection besides my own.  
  
"Lord Faramir, forgive me. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't realize you had arrived", I explained as I brushed off my dress.  
  
"There's no need to apologize Lady Eowyn," he said, eyes filled with sympathy. "Everyone's mind is straying from reality at this point in time."  
  
With a weak smile I turned and once again looked at the water. I couldn't look at him when he was like this. We had been a solace to each other the last few days, but sometimes I felt his pity too much. Daily we met in the Garden, discussing our losses. I listened to him discuss his brother and father, and he would entertain my thoughts on my uncle. Sometimes I would hint at the problem with Aragorn, but he was compassionate enough to never press the subject.  
  
There was actually a sort of understanding between us. If we needed to talk about serious subjects we would. If just sat in silence, then it was okay. No matter was ever pushed, and we just kind of glided along in life.  
  
"How are you finding your new room arrangements," Faramir quietly asked?  
  
"Quite well thank you." Never in my life had I spoken so formally to a person but our's was an odd relationship. I was thankful to him though for changing my room. I was now able to look East and see where the rangers had left to battle Moria. "That's a nice dress you have on today Lady," Faramir commented after a lull in the conversation.  
  
"Thank You, Milord. I was quite surprised I actually made it out of the Houses today with it on," I said, smiling as I remembered. "I hate to wear it because it's such a pain to put on and move around in."  
  
"Then why did you decide to wear it today if it was such a pain?"  
  
"I don't rightly know Lord. I guess I just wanted to look beautiful." 


	4. Beautiful?

Just realized I needed to add one of these. Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters or locations mentioned in this story. They are all the work of the incredibly talented author, Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 4- Beautiful?  
  
She had wished to appear beautiful? That was the most lighthearted our conversations had ever been. Often we had talked about the death and loss that seemed to be surrounding us every day, and the Lady had hinted at some deeply hidden pain that she wished to keep dormant forever. But never had we discussed anything of a nature like this.  
  
I, in fact, had never discussed anything like this is my life. How did I respond to such a comment? I didn't know the Lady that well, but I assumed she was not the kind that would fish for compliments. Still, something had to be said.  
  
"Well that wasn't too hard was it," I asked, hoping there hadn't been too much of a pause that would make the situation awkward. Unfortunately, even I noticed how unsure my voice sounded and how corny the comment had been.  
  
I can't even begin to describe the look on her Ladyship's face. It started out as one of disbelief, but slowly crept into one of suppressed laughter.  
  
"I'm guessing you haven't spoken to many women in your life my Lord," she said while cracking a huge grin.  
  
"Well you would be right there, Milady. I've spent most of it either here with my men, or off fighting with my Rangers. You already know my mother died when I was still a child, so I never really had any contact with women. I see a distant cousins at holiday gatherings, but that is it," I offered as meager explanation.  
  
"I would day that you've had about the same experience with women that I have had," I replied in jest. "Or you wouldn't have had so much trouble putting that dress on this morning!"  
  
I turned to her to observe the triumph of my joke, and instead saw a fist approaching my face. And believe me, it hurt.  
  
"It's a custom Lord," the Lady started after a pause, "that women of royal houses should be shown the utmost respect. And any true man would never make fun of an injured one at that."  
  
As my eye started to readjust to the light, I started to utter a reply, but instead noticed the biggest smile I'd ever seen. The Lady had once again found it fun to laugh at my expense.  
  
"Well, Lady of Rohan, it appears you aren't as frozen as everyone thought you were. In fact, you seem to have a very bad sense of humor." After quickly uttering these words I began to run across the gardens, thankful to the many layers of white fabric that gave me an advantage over my angry pursuer.  
  
  
  
A/N: To all my reviewers: Thank you so much. Your words are my biggest encouragement. I also know how hard it is waiting for an update on your favorite stories, so thanks for your patience. The story is also taking a slower pace than most, so hang in there. There is still some mirror imagery in here, and I welcome everyone's interpretation to what it is.  
  
So: Please keep those reviews coming, whether you be a newcomer or a regular. -Malta 


	5. The All White Lady of Rohan

Chapter 5- The All White Lady  
  
Ugh, yet another sleepless night in the Houses of Healing, yay. Yet these nights are very different from the ones I first experienced in the Houses. When I first arrived, I was unable to sleep due to pain. My arm was still hurting, my uncle had just died, and the King had left for the East.  
  
Now I was up late at night because I had spent almost most of my day doing nothing. Oddly enough, you think my body would easily drift off to rest, but for some reason it refused to allow me to sleep.  
  
During these nights, I tried to keep my mind occupied so that I wouldn't die of boredom. Usually my mind would drift to what I had been doing during the day, and this would typically lead to the time I had spent with Lord Faramir.  
  
Over the last couple of days, it seemed that our relationship had changed. Instead of talking solely about the losses that we were dealt, we began to talk about other things. Our childhoods, likes, dislikes, even the weather was never out of our reach to discuss. We knew that the possible end of the world was upon us, but we chose to ignore it. We were our own buffers to the world, and often we tried to make each other laugh.  
  
One of these incidents always stuck in my head and it was the day after I had punched my Lord in the face. For some unknown reason I had once again worn a white dress, and he couldn't help but point it out.  
  
"My Lady, it seems you have once again decided to wear white. Are you sure don't have a preference for this color," he asked teasingly? It was hard to avoid that sparkle in his eye when he was about to get into some sort of mischief.  
  
"Yes, my dear Lord Faramir, it was the dress that was on the top of my dresser, so I put it on," I said as Ipretended feigned exasperation at his question.  
  
"No, no. I think there is a darker force at work here," here he began to chuckle. "Your subconscious makes you wear white because it knows it is the only color that will match your pale skin and hair."  
  
Here he paused, thinking I would be able to come up with quick comeback so that our little sparring battle could carry on. Sadly, I couldn't come up with any. Unfortunately, he had noticed this and took advantage of the situation.  
  
"Indeed, I think you are truly the White Lady of Rohan, and henceforth you should be known as nothing else by the people of Gondor." Even I knew that even he didn't have the kind of power to make such a ridiculous decree, but we both found the idea oddly funny.  
  
Yet, even that and all the days since were fun. The pleasure we had at the expense of each other seemed to make both of us happy. We were actually becoming friends. Which to me is really odd. The only men I have had this much contact with in my life have only been relatives, or men I thought I had loved. Yet I welcomed the change, Faramir was a different kind of man. 


	6. Longing

Disclaimer: The characters and places mentioned in this story are the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien. I am merely borrowing them for a moment in time.  
  
Chapter 6- Longing  
  
These last few days had been unbelievable. Spending time with Eowyn had made the time less dreary than it really was, but something was different today. The sky was gray as far as the eye could see, and the air was full of expectation. Life could change on the turn of a pin, and all knew it. All of Gondor hung to the hope of a future, knowing the odds were just as great that the end was near.  
  
And with all this riding on two hobbits somewhere near Mordor, and a legion of Rangers in the West, I am left here in the Houses. I have been injured in battle, and can't go fight amongst my countrymen. Fighting had never been one of the highlights of my life, but it was my job. I am the Captain of the Rangers in Ithilien, and I am the leader of my men. Yet while they are off fighting a new battle, I remain here in the houses, bitter.  
  
"Have you ever had a desire that could never be fulfilled," I asked whistfully as I turned to Eowyn, "and the more you thought about it, the more you resented your place in life?"  
  
She looked at me for a long time before she answered. It seemed that there was some sort of debate going on inside of her and she was unsure of how to answer. After what I believed she thought was an inaudible sigh, she rose and joined me at the wall.  
  
"Desire is one subject that is best forgotten," she began. "You hope for something so much that you blur the lines of reality, and don't see that what you want isn't perfect. Then when the truth finally appears, you are left resentful and sad by what you've lost."  
  
"This thing you longed for seems to have taken control of your life," I commented.  
  
"It did take a hold of me for a time, but hence I have realized my mistake. What I longed for was not what I went after, and I am now at peace with what I have," she responded in kind.  
  
"Surely there is something you desire beyond the walls of Minas Tirith," I asked, not fully understanding what she was saying?  
  
"To be sure, Lord Faramir. I would like nothing more than to be with my brother right now, fighting with the Rohirrim. I am a shieldmaiden in my very being and was raised amongst soldiers. Being here amongst those who are weak, forced to heal before I can go on is the last place I want to be," Eowyn said in a heated tone.  
  
She turned away from me then, and I took the chance for a few moments reflection. Her words had spoken of resentment towards her life, but her tone was one of wishful thinking. She hated where she was, but was able to accept it without too much dissent. I then noticed she was shaking, and I at first thought she was crying. Knowing her to well to do such a thing, I realized she was shivering.  
  
Where were my senses? It was bitterly cold out, and even I wanting for a few more layers. The lady must be freezing. I quickly motioned to my warden and told him to bring a cloak from my room.  
  
When he reappeared a few minutes later, I gladly took the cloak and walked over to the Lady.  
  
"Forgive me my loss of senses, Eowyn. I hadn't realized you were cold," I apologized as I placed the blue mantle on her shoulders.  
  
"Do not worry, Faramir. There are things more important than my being cold," she said in jest. The cloak did to seem to warm her at first, but then a brisk wind arose and she shivered once again. I adjusted the width of my own cape so that I could fit another person in it, and draped it around her. I then wrapped my own arms around her, and rested my chin on her head so that we were in a comfortable position. After a while I felt her body warming up.  
  
"Thank you again Lord, I am feeling warm again," Eowyn said, smiling back at me.  
  
Seeing her in that blue rainment brought back harsh memories for me. The cloak had been my mother's, and was one of the few things I remember ever seeing her in. She had died when I was but a child, and the image I retain of her is of beauty and sadness, much of which I see in the White Lady.  
  
I was about to respond when I felt another wind come about. But, this wind was warm, and revived our very beings. The sun seemed to break through the sky. Life had come back to Gondor, and my head began to feel light at the prospects. My hands groped the wall, searching for something to balance on, and they finally grasped something. Whatever it was brought me comfort and strength, though I have no clue what I grabbed.  
  
--- A/N: Well I finally got back to it. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and as always feel free to review. - Malta 


	7. Change

Chapter 7- Which?  
  
The War of the Ring, as they are now calling it, is over. Peace has come to Middle Earth, and I remain still in the houses. My brother has asked me to come to the fields with him, yet I don't desire to. I instead remain here, not knowing why. My life is at a point where I don't really know where I belong. My heart longs to be on the field, rejoicing with my countrymen in victory, but there is something holding me back. It's as if there is an invisible wall surrounding Cormallen, and I must avoid it at all costs.  
  
Why do I feel this way about the Fields? I know Lord Aragorn is there, but he is my friend only. Gone are the days when I desired him to be more than that. If I am forced to see him now, then I may reopen old wounds that are freshly heeled. I've come to far to let that happen.  
  
That healing occurred at these Houses. After facing nothing but depression after the battle of Pelennor, I somehow began to change. My pain began to slowly ease over time. Somehow I had come to be more comfortable as myself during this time. I no longer tried to be something for someone else, but felt free to be me. My mind still cannot grasp how I managed to find even a little happiness while I faced so many tragedies in my life.  
  
The only that had changed during this period was Faramir. He had come into my life facing the same circumstances I had. We had both lost ones that were dear to us during this horrible war, and on top of all, we still had to face the War. I had become his comfort and he mine. We had relied on each other and found solace in our conversations. Faramir was a true friend.  
  
He had cared for me more than any other male in my life. His kind, and sometimes playfully obnoxious, words had always lifted me up, and he had a special keen sense about him. He was able to find the root of my problem without even knowing it, as if he knew my very soul.  
  
Faramir looked out for me like no one had ever before. My brother, cousin, and uncle always cared for me, but they were soldiers in their hearts, and knew not the needs I contained. Faramir was also a soldier, albeit more with his bow than a horse, but he understood when I needing something, and supplied it as best as he knew how. He had been raised as a fighter, but had grown up different from Eomer and I.  
  
Just a few days ago I had been shivering almost uncontrollably in the garden, and Faramir had seen it. Soliders are trained to survive in the harshest conditions, and adapt to any condition. It matters not how you feel, but how successful your legion is as a whole. Despite this, Faramir sent for a cloak for me immediately. He even apologized for not realizing how cold I was at first, which me seemed the most absurd thing I'd ever heard feel sorry about.  
  
I was still cold even with the cloak on, so he wrapped his own cloak, and himself, around me. I quickly got warm, and was glad to have him so near me. I felt calmer around him than anyone before in my life.  
  
Yet all has changed since that day. With the War over, Gondor now had to prepare itself for the new kingdom, and Faramir was the one to do so. With both Denethor and Boromir dead, he was the heir, the Steward of Gondor. He had to assist in the proving of Aragorn as the true King of Gondor, and open the city to its new leader.  
  
Going from a time of utter destruction to one of jubilant celebration was one of drastic change. All the arrangements fell onto Faramir's head, so he had to leave the Houses. His day, from sunup to sundown, is full of decision making, and he's extremely busy.  
  
I remain here, in the Houses still. I am not fully healed so am not allowed to go anywhere. Around me the city is full of life and light, and I remain dismal. I am alone in my world, not knowing anything or anyone in Gondor. I can manage it though, I have been alone before and pulled through. 


	8. Revelation of Loss

Chapter 8- Revelation of Loss  
  
I have been out of the houses for seven days, and I have yet to rest. After the ring was destroyed in Mordor, I was declared healed, and I took up the mantel of my office. I am the last ruling steward, and my time in office will be concerned mainly with preparing the White City for the return of the King. My life has become absorbed in my work, and I haven't rested in days. It is a small price to pay, though, to see Gondor returned to its place of honor.  
  
I was studying the rituals of coronation when a messenger from the archives interrupted me. I had sent my own errand boy down earlier to inquire about the location of the crown. My father had kept it hidden during his entire rule because he felt that the true King's lineage would have to proven many times before he had the right to rule. By hiding the crown he felt that this process would be made even harder. Unfortunately, my father's stubbornness was costing me a lot of annoyance once again.  
  
A young page entered into my offices, and I could tell he felt out of place. He kept his eyes on the floor, looking up cautiously every now and then, unsure of how to behave.  
  
"Well my young friend", I asked straightening in my chair, trying not to chuckle at his uneasiness, "what news is there from the archives?"  
  
"We beg your pardon, ss-sir," he gulped, gaining up his courage, "but the Archive Masters haven't been able to find any records concerning the keeping of the crown."  
  
Well, once again the search had turned up empty, and I was about to dismiss the boy, but something told me not to. There was something in his eyes that told me there was large worry upon his mind. "Thank you, my lad for bringing this news all the ways from the hall." I smiled hoping to come his nerves. "Is there anything else I can do for you before you return?"  
  
"Well, actually Lord Steward, their is." He still couldn't look up at me, but continued to trace the pattern of the rug with his foot. "It is common knowledge in the land that the true King, Elfstone they call him, is to return to the throne in days. This rumor has made all of us at the Halls extremely excited, and all the old Masters searching for the lineage records and all. Yet, there is one in Gondor who seems to be caught still in the days of worry and bleakness."  
  
"As you well know Milord, the Houses of Healing are located directly above the Halls, and everyday when I leave for midday meal, I look up and see the saddest sight. The beautiful maiden, the one that slain the Nazgul King, she is pale as frost. It seems to me that everyone else in Minas Tirith is rejoicing, but she remains downcast."  
  
"It also doesn't make sense to me, or any of the other apprentices, that she of all people isn't rejoicing. She is one of the few people that have met the King, so she should be rejoicing even more than most; for she knows what honors lies ahead for the city. May wish to enquire of her about him, but her sadness keeps us away."  
  
The boy's words had worried me, but his last statement caught me by surprise.  
  
"You say the Lady has met the future King?"  
  
" 'Ay, Lord. It is spoken about town that he stayed at the hall of her former King during the War."  
  
"Well thank you for sharing your concern lad, I will see what is troubling the Lady. You may go," I excused him, with a half hearted smile upon my face, one that I hoped masked my worry.  
  
It makes perfect sense that the Lady would have met the Lord Aragorn. He had come to Gondor from the North, so he would obviously have stayed in Rohan. He was probably even present at the battle of Helm's Deep. Yet, why would she have mentioned this to me?  
  
All these thoughts were flying around in my head when I remembered the words Eowyn had spoken to me on our last day at the wall:  
  
"Desire is one subject that is best forgotten. You hope for something so much that you blur the lines of reality, and don't see that what you want isn't perfect. You are only saddened by your loss in the end."  
  
Eowyn had grown up amongst the men of Rohan, knowing only how they treated her, like family. Then, a stranger appeared, he treated her differently, and she had fallen. She has since realized that what she felt wasn't loss, but such a heavy revelation still hurts the soul. Now the reminder of the pain was returning, and she was returning to her foreign state.  
  
I don't know why Eowyn refrained from telling me about her pain, but I can't blame her. I also understand what it means to lose what you thought was love. I know the pain all to well.  
  
Indeed, it is not something to be delt with alone.  
  
---- A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update this. But I thank you for being so patient in the process, and to all those who keep reviewing.  
  
Grpyhix: Thanks for reviewing as much as you do. Unfortunately "Mirrors" is extremely A/U, and I have a very different vision than most.  
  
Siberia: Yes the language is modern, but I choose to make it this way. I have read your story, as well as many others of the E/F fanfic. You are good at writing that way, and I'm good at writing this way. It's the way I choose to write.  
  
Once again, thanks to you all... and the story will probably be updated sooner than you think. -Malta 


	9. Questions

-A/N: Sorry this has taken so long you guys. Hope the chapter was worth it, and Chap 10 should be coming very soon. Read and review if you like.  
  
Chapter 9- Questions  
  
These last few days have been hard on me. I don't live in Gondor, so I lack any business to take care of, or a position of power so I have no duties. I know only a few here in Gondor, and they are busy going about there own lives. So I spend my days wandering the Houses, waiting to heal.  
  
Yet I don't feel the sense of health returning to my body. I am a shieldmaiden, and strength should return to my body quickly, but instead I feel myself returning to my old state of being. My worries are over, the Ring has been destroyed, the War won, and here I am. The whole land rejoices, and I am failing.  
  
"Eowyn?" I was more wrapped up in my reveries then I thought, for I didn't hear Faramir approaching.  
  
"Faramir," I say, quickly turning to see him. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in a few days." I sheepishly tried to adjust my dress so that I looked somewhat put together, hoping he didn't notice.  
  
"I'm fine, Eowyn. The stewardship has run me ragged the last few days, and I'm a little tired, but other that I'm fine."  
  
While he talked I took a chance to better look at him, and I could easily tell that things were worse than he was admitting. He did look tired, that was true, but there was something more. He looked withdrawn, like his mind was elsewhere. A growth on his chin proved that he hadn't shaved in at least five days, and he walked as if he carried a huge weight on his shoulders. And as I walked closer to him, I also noticed something different about his eyes. There used to be a light in them that told what he was really feeling inside. Now the light had almost faded away.  
  
Something was wrong with Faramir, but while I was trying to figure out what, I noticed he was trying to do the same thing to me. He was looking at me as if for the first time, and I didn't like the way it felt.  
  
We sat down on the bench, and sat uncomfortably in silence for what seemed like an hour.  
  
"Eowyn, I received word today that you haven't been feeling well these last few days. What has caused your sudden relapse,," Faramir asked while he absent mindedly picked the petals off a lilac flower.  
  
"I am unsure myself. I just haven't felt that well since the ring was destroyed. I have felt listless, walking around the Halls endlessly. I have nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one to talk to. That is, since you got leave anyways."  
  
After I said those words, I realized something. When Faramir was here with me, life had been bearable, even enjoyable. When I was with him, I was able to free myself from the boredom and worries that consumed my life. Even talking about his problems didn't remind me of my own, I simply became concerned with his problems and tried to help him through them. The only times I have been happy in Gondor have been when I'm with him. Faramir is the only friend I have here.  
  
I could tell something was bothering him, and I needed to know what.  
  
"Faramir, what is troubling you?" 


	10. Answers

Chapter 10- Answers  
  
When I first saw here after all those days, I felt like all the wind had been knocked out of me.  
  
Her state was just what the boy had said; all the life that had seemed to fill her was gone. She moved like she had just awoken, and if I wasn't mistaken it looked like she had lost some weight. Lines were under her eyes where bags were just about to form from lack of sleep. Even her hair seemed lifeless simply hanging limp around her waist due to the lack of wind. Worst of all, the flecks of gold that used to sparkle in her eyes when she smiled had disappeared. She looked as bad as I felt.  
  
"Faramir, what is troubling you," as she said these words I gripped the side of the bench, unable to look at her.  
  
" Nothing much, Eowyn. The job is just a lot harder than I thought it would be," I offered as a meager response. "Soon it will be over, though for the King is returning." I gathered my courage to look at her, wanting to see her reaction when I mentioned Aragorn.  
  
She surprised me though, she didn't look distressed, but perplexed. "Don't lie to me Faramir. What's troubling you has nothing to do with the Stewardship, you and I both know it. Now what is wrong?," she begged of me.  
  
"How do you read me so well? I have lived in Gondor all my life, and no one, not my father, nor even Boromir knew when I was hiding something. I have known you only for a short time, and you already know me better than all of my relations." I turned away from her from then, disgusted that I had revealed I had tried to keep hidden all my life.  
  
"Look at me, Faramir. Faramir, look at me!" As I crumpled up the Lilac in my hand, I slowly turned to her.  
  
"How can you still doubt how I know? I have suffered enough pain in my life, and I know loss when I see it. You've gotten beyond the death of your father and brother, and as far as I know, you've haven't lost anything else." Her words were choking her up, and she took extra pains not to expose what she was really feeling. "What have you lost Faramir?"  
  
"You, Eowyn. I've lost you," I mumbled to myself as my head hung in shame. I didn't think she had heard me, but slowly I began to feel her hand on the side of my face.  
  
I turned to her then, and was amazed at what I saw. Eowyn was crying. Never in my life did I think I would see a shieldmaiden cry. What I saw through her tears surprised even more though, there was a just a speckle of gold starting to appear.  
  
Eowyn took my hands and pulled them close to her, kissing my palms and she did so. Still a little scared, I pulled her close to her, and kissed her. Finally finding what what had been missing in my life these last few days. My reflection.  
  
Without her, I feel to pieces. 


End file.
